


Right Under His Nose

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Melting Pot Christmas in July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: Unbeknownst to each other, both T’Challa and Hermione are tracking some stolen vibranium. It leads them to a foreign country, where their paths collide, quite literally.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/T'Challa (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Christmas in July 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Out of the Ashes





	Right Under His Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot’s Christmas in July 2020 writing event! Also fulfills MMF Bingo square I1: Hermione Granger/T’Challa.
> 
> Huge thanks to JenniseiBlack & GaeilgeRua for your input. <3 
> 
> All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.  
> *My works and ideas are not to be copied or otherwise used without my explicit permission.*

Hermione pulled her navy peacoat and scarf closer around her as she wove her way through a crowd of locals. This was her first time in Greenland. For summertime, it was quite cold actually. She had anticipated it but was still getting adjusted to it. Being that most of the country was located within the Arctic Circle, cold was a perpetual state here. She had thought that perhaps if there was time, she could at least enjoy the Northern Lights, but unfortunately, she had found that during the summer months, Aurora Borealis was obscured by the phenomenon known as the Midnight Sun. This meant that it never got totally dark, as the sun did not fully set. Thankfully, the hotel she was staying at in Tasiilaq, was equipped with heavy blackout shades, so its patrons could still maintain a regular sleep schedule. The phenomenon was actually quite fascinating, a world without night, the sky drenched in the soft orange glow of evening until the sun began to rise in the sky again.

She was here in this foreign country on special assignment from the minister himself. Kingsley had requested her expertise and her discretion, to pursue a wizard who had stolen a very rare and valuable substance: vibranium. In the wrong hands, it could be a tool of destruction. Hermione had tracked the thief to an open market in the middle of the city. She had been following him closely enough to monitor his movements, but far enough away that he was none the wiser to her presence, especially with a modified cloaking spell and in a sea of people. 

In studying her target, she had at first been convinced that he did not have the vibranium with him, that he had hidden it elsewhere and she’d have to pry the information out of him. However, an altercation with a local woman in which the latter had mistakenly picked up the wizard’s umbrella, had alerted Hermione to the possibility that the object was not what it appeared to be. His obsessive protectiveness over it confirmed to her that he had in fact, transfigured the vibranium to be able to conceal it and carry it with him. This made things a bit easier for her, knowing that once she was able to apprehend the wizard, she would be successful in retrieving the vibranium as well. 

The wizard likely had unsavoury intentions for the precious metal he had stolen, and it was imperative that she get it back, and bring it back to the Ministry, along with the thief himself. Hermione knew Kingsley had relatives in Wakanda, which is how he first knew of the missing vibranium. However, it was a bit of shock to learn that someone from the magical community had stolen it, which is how they had gotten involved. Someone with magical knowledge or enhanced abilities could do a great deal more damage with something like vibranium than the average Muggle could. 

She’d been a little lost in her thoughts, when she noticed that the wizard had made his way across the market and appeared to be leaving. Cursing herself under her breath, she hastily started to follow. From the corner of her eye, she noticed movement, but she was in a crowded place, so she thought nothing of it, until she saw that the movement was in fact, another person, who seemed to be on the same trajectory as her. Hermione realised a moment too late that he was indeed, on the same trajectory, and nearly collided with his very massive shoulder. She tried, and failed, to change her course, resulting in a misstep. She let out a small squeak as she lost her balance, but to her surprise, a pair of strong arms caught her. 

“I am sorry, miss. It appears I did not watch where I was going.”

She shook her head.

“Oh no, the fault is mine. I was not paying enough attention to my surroundings I suppose,” she replied. 

She found that she couldn’t stop staring into his dark brown eyes. There was something very familiar about him too that she couldn’t quite place.

He smiled at her before looking around and focusing on something. He turned back to face her and said, “Please accept my apologies again. Now, if you will excuse me, there is somewhere else I must be.”

Briskly, he set off into the crowd, on the same path that they’d both been on before. Hermione, still a little dazed, took a brief moment to collect herself. Something about him reminded her of Kingsley, but that couldn’t be possible, Kingsley didn’t have any relatives in this part of the world. He had only his family in England and his cousins in Wakanda… oh. OH. Her eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. Now she realised why he’d seemed so familiar. She had literally run smack into T’Challa, the king of Wakanda himself. Then she frowned. But why was he here, if Kingsley had sent her? The minister had been quite specific about retrieving both the thief and the stolen item. 

Determined to find out, she took off in the same direction T’Challa had gone. When she reached the other side of the market, she ducked into an alleyway in order to use her magic to locate the wizard. It appeared that he was close-by. She hurried along to the end of the alley, and from there she could hear voices arguing. She peered around the corner, and was surprised to find the king, now fully suited up, had cornered the wizard.

“What have you done with the vibranium?”

The wizard, clearly uncomfortable under T’Challa’s strong grip, laughed nervously but dared to taunt the king.

“It’s right under your nose, but you won’t find it, _your_ _Highness,_ ” he sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and quietly scoffed. The over-confident fool. She cleared her throat gently and said, “I believe I can help you with that.”

She stepped out to face the two men, both of whom seemed surprised by her presence. With her wand, she motioned to the umbrella that was now lying on the ground.

“Shall I show you? It’s a simple spell, really.”

The king’s mask seemed to shimmer, and in the blink of an eye, it was gone, revealing his confused face.

“You. From the market…”

“I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself before. I’m Hermione Granger, and I believe we have a mutual friend.”

T’Challa’s eyes shifted to the man still struggling under his grip. Hermione laughed.

“Oh no, not this foolish man here,” she said. “Kingsley Shacklebolt. I’m here at his request, to retrieve this thief for questioning and judgement before the Wizengamot, and to retrieve the vibranium, I am assuming to return to you, your Majesty.”

The king was speechless for a moment, seeming to process the information she’d just given him. The wizard squirmed against the brick wall. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, not trusting him one bit. Better to be safe than sorry.

“Expelliarmus!”

The wizard’s wand flew from his jacket sleeve into her outstretched hand. She also bound his hands and feet for good measure. He gave her a positively venomous look in return. 

“Kingsley is my cousin,” said T’Challa. “I spoke with him just last week, when the vibranium was stolen. He sent us a message a few days ago… Shuri, Kingsley did not say he was sending one of his own to assist us.”

To Hermione’s surprise, he opened his free hand, and the top half of a young woman’s figure appeared in what resembled a hologram in his open palm.

“Ah, brother, if you had only let me finish relaying the contents of the message, you would have known that. Always so eager to jump to action!” She snickered at him, and he shook his head at her, ending the transmission in response. Hermione was unable to hide her grin, but she moved the conversation forward nonetheless.

“As I said before, I can help you to locate the vibranium. He wasn’t lying when he said it was right under your nose.”

“I would be very grateful for your assistance. I do not always understand the different workings of magic.”

She smiled at him and motioned once more to the umbrella still lying on the ground. She pointed her wand directly at it and with the word “ _Revelio_ ,” transformed the umbrella back into its true form: a glass and metal canister of vibranium.

Once the wizard and the vibranium were both secured on T’Challa’s jet under Okoye’s watchful eyes, he turned to Hermione. 

“Thank you for everything. Would you allow me to take you to dinner? To make up for all of the confusion,” he said, a bit sheepishly.

He offered her his arm. She smiled at him in response. His appearance in Greenland had disrupted her mission, and she would have a good bit of paperwork to do later to document it; however, it was nearly impossible to be irritated with someone who was both so handsome and so polite.

“I think I would like that very much,” she said, taking his arm.

“I would also be happy to transport you back to England on my jet. Okoye will keep our prisoner under close watch. It seems he will face both British and Wakandan judgement for his crimes, but I am sure we can find something else to discuss over dinner this evening.”

“Yes,” said Hermione with a grin, “no more talk of thieves tonight. I want to know more about you, and I wouldn’t mind meeting that cheeky sister of yours either.” 


End file.
